The Queen's Favorite
by Alaskan Air
Summary: This is for my friend Elizabeth! She loves the mad hatter, so she asked me to write this for her. Years after Alice left everything went back to the way it was. Elizabeth comes from the world above and is loyal to the red queen? A little HatterxOC


**The Queen's favorite – Mad Hatter one shot for Elizabeth!**

I walked through the wide halls of the red queen's palace. I had a silver platter balanced on each hand and a vase with flowers balanced perfectly on my hat. Dressed in a black, white, and red dress seemingly thrown together in five minutes flat I walked in to the main hall where the red queen waited.

"Ah Elizabeth! Thank you so much dear! Yes. I'm worried though. That hat is just so hideous!" she called as I walked to her thrown.

"Oh, but how could you think so? The hatter really out did himself with this one!" I said taking the hat off and admiring it. It was a black velvet top had with a large red satin heart a bit off centered near the bottom. A bit of black netting hung over one eye and it was covered with maroon netting. Absolutely fabulous. He designed it for the queen, but she discarded it. I set the trays down for her.

"You know, if anyone talked to me like that they would have had their heads off. You really need to be careful dear. Just because you're my favorite, you may not want to test the water too much," she smiled taking a smell of the flowers.

"Yes your majesty. I won't forget that," I smiled. She dismissed me to go check on the hatter and his work. Oh fun!

"Ello my dear hatter! Her majesty wishes to know how the hats are coming," I called cheerfully. The hatter glared in response. I knew he was unhappy working for the red queen. He and the other rebels thought I may have been able to help, but were crushed when they learned of my new loyalty to her. "What? No 'Oh hello Elizabeth! How are you?' Quite rude indeed," I said sitting on the table looking at his work. He looked at me sternly and then looked at my hat.

"You know the red queen hates that hat. Why do you insist on wearing it?" He asked rather quickly. I took it off and examined it again.

"I like it. It's unique and it's interesting," I said thoughtfully, "and especially it was made by you," I said a bit more quiet and blushed a bit. I could tell he saw it and he chuckled a bit. "I'm not loyal to her if that's why you despise me," I said smiling. His head raised from his work and he looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Really now?" he said with a wild smile. "Now how are you playing this?" he asked a bit softer.

"Well I'm living the saying 'keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer'. We're really on the same side," I said tapping his nose. I matched his smile with my own insane grin.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked coming around the table.

"Simple! I didn't want anyone to blow my cover too soon. The perfect plan," I said. He put his hands on either side of me on the table and leaned so his mouth was next to my ears.

"Do you know how a raven is like a writing desk?" he whispered.

"Because Poe wrote on both," I whispered back. He drew back, looked at me and smiled. I gave him a little smirk and tilted my head a bit. I leaned in a bit, and he met me half way. Lips connected and sparks flew. I realized what was happening and pulled back immediately. He gave me a sad look as I walked briskly to the door. I stopped at the frame and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry hatter. I really am, but we have a job to do," I said. He nodded then I walked out.

I was apparently the new champion so I slain the beast. Everyone was glad the white queen had her crown back. The red queen was banished and was horrified when she saw I was her sister's champion. All was well and we were celebrating once more. The white queen went over and collected the blood from the creature I slain.

"Out of our gratitude," she smiled and handed me the vile. "What ever you wish," she also said. I smiled at her.

"Will this take me back? To my family and friends?" I asked.

"Yes it will," she answered.

"You could always stay," a familiar voice said. I turned to see the mad hatter. I knew what Alice did, and I didn't want to make the same mistake. I drunk half of the vile and looked at him. He just stood there with a sad grin. "I'll miss you," he said.

"You won't have to," I smiled. I ran over and hugged him. "I could never leave you," I whispered.

"Then what did you wish for?" the hatter asked smiling.

"For my friends and family not to miss me and for me not to miss them," I smiled back.

"But, I don't understand, what for? Why?" he asked.

"So I could do this," I said kissing him again. I heard some cheers behind us, but I just smiled. I would never leave wonderland. Not in a million years.

Hope you enjoyed! I know the ending is similar to the movie, but hey, what did you want? Would you really want a whole make out scene at the castle? If you want something like that message me. I can do most fan fic one shots… I'd love to do something for you! (ps this is like my five minute work. I can do a lot better)


End file.
